Liv Joanne
Liv Joanne is a powerful mage from Galuna Sirens and she is the rival of the leader: Thetis Bellafont. She is also the sub-leader of the Galuna Islands. Her siren mark is in her belly side. Personality Magic and Abilities As one of the powerful Nobles Sirens, she has: *Charming voice; *Water magic capacibility; *Transform the tail into legs and walk freely. *Vast water controling, and the capacity of create it; *Inhuman speed and durability; *Lower healing magic; *Longevity; *Possess unique animal feature (Sea Snake Siren) and it abilities. Card Magic: This magic revolves around the manipulation of cards like combining them or materializing the pictures on the tarot cards. astral_opala.gif|Astral Opala sirenform_and_weapon.gif|Sea Snake's form and her Blinded 'n' Chains *'Astral Opala': Liv uses the Lovers, the Hermit and Tower cards to convoke a powerful spiritual blue aura, and some scripts circle Liv. The cards are transformed into a seal and then release a powerful beam, that can hurt the magic and soul of the target. *'Bomber Garnet': Using the Fool, Magician and Death cards, Liv can create a small portal of 10cm of diameter that throw hundreds of red crystals that explode into a little and massive power, that can create holes in the hardest of the steels. *'Rainy Turquoise': She places the Empress and the Moon cards at the ground and then a huge fountain are created that can "clean" the magic of the opponent. *'Growing Morganit': Liv uses the Hierophant , High Priestess and the World cards to grow at a size of 12 meters. *'Caging Amber': Liv uses the Sun, Charriot, and Judgement cards to create a yellow and giant bubble that hardens when anyone enters. *'Psychic Sugilite': A purple halo envolve the targets when Liv plays Strenght, Wheel of Fortune and Temperance cards. The people at the halo starts to being crushed into a huge force. *'Jolting Topaz': When the Hanged Man, the Devil and the Emperor and summoned, a huge and deadly lightning emerges from Liv's body to hit the opponent with a enormous discharge. *'Tissue Malachite': When used the Wheel of Fortune, Stars and Hierophant a huge field of 5 meters of diameters is created and nullify all the magic. *'Volcano Jasper': A overheat stream of magma is convoked by the Sun and Emperor cards. *'Disastrous Sapphire': When the Devil and the Lovers cards is summoned a storm made of blue colors will arrive. *'Healing Jade': If the Judgement card is fused with the Lovers a green light will shine on the target and then heal them. Weight Magic: She can alter her size without morphing the body, so she can use her Siren form's tail to be a 10,000 kg deadly mace, and other uses, also planning with a 1 kg body. Blinded 'n' Chains: It's a magical sword that can hipnotize humans by waving it. Blinded 'n' Chains also has two chains that is used to waving and hurt some nears opponents. '''Venom Magic: '''She can create and control a huge variety of venom and large types of features, like corrosive venom, paralizing poison and gas venom. * Trivia *All her card's magic are named after gemstones. Category:Jesller Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Siren Category:Galuna Siren Category:Characters Category:Mermaid